


i can't lose you again

by valoismarie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, post 5x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoismarie/pseuds/valoismarie
Summary: Clarke gets herself sentenced to death by Blodreina. Bellamy is frantic and forgets all about his head and follows his heart.





	i can't lose you again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilovenutella99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovenutella99/gifts).



> So this came about by complete and utter accident. ilovenutella99 and i were crying about bellarke and speculating about how they will FINALLY become canon and we both just blurted this concept out and i just had to write it immediately. so ilovenutella99 this is my gift to you and i will be here to cry with you as soon as you've read it.

He couldn't hear anything--he hadn't been able to hear since Monty had come bursting into his tent stumbling over his words. Bellamy had to grab his shoulders and shake it out of him because Monty was a mess; and now Bellamy was a mess.  _Octavia has sentenced Clarke to death, she got word of Clarke's plan to take her out_. The world felt like it was spinning out of control--Bellamy felt sick and the blood pounding in his ears was giving him a headache.

"I have to go and save her." Bellamy mumbled as he started stumbling towards the entrance to his tent; he didn't get far before Monty stood in front of him, his hands pressing into his chest.

"Woah, Bellamy. We need to think about this, Octavia will kill you if you try to save Clarke. Octavia knows you, she  _knows_ you will try to save Clarke which means there will be people stationed to stop you--lots of people and they probably have the order to kill you if you get in their way." Bellamy knew what Monty was saying made sense, he knew that he needed to think this through but this was Clarke. He didn't have time to think about this, her life was in danger and he couldn't--he  _wouldn't_ lose her again; not when he'd just got her back.

"I'm going, Monty. Clarke needs me...I need her." Bellamy's eyes met Monty's and the other man must have seen the desperation in Bellamy's eyes because his hands went slack and Bellamy moved around him and shot out of his tent.

* * *

Bellamy felt like everything was repeating itself--he was sure he'd already been down this corridor  _three_ times. Just when he was about to turn back and try a different route he saw them--4 grounders stood with guns strapped against their chests. They were stood outside a heavy metal door and Bellamy's heart started to hammer in his chest because _Clarke_ was on the other side of that door.

Bellamy retreated back a few steps and hid behind the corner as he thought through a plan. His hands went to his waistband and he breathed a sigh of relief when his palm came into contact with the gun there--but a gun would make too much noise; it would attract too much attention. Bellamy crouched down to find the knife he kept tucked in his boot. Slowly Bellamy pulled it out and hid it in the sleeve of his jacket.

After a deep breath Bellamy stepped out into the empty hallway and began walking towards them. He'd almost got all the way to Clarke's door before they noticed him and immediately they pointed their guns at him.

"Easy, fellas. I'm just here to see Clarke." Bellamy put his hands up in surrender as they narrowed their eyes at him.

"Blodreina gave us strict instructions not to let you  _anywhere_ near the princess." Bellamy's hairs stood up on end as he heard  _his_ nickname for Clarke roll of their tongues; Octavia must have told them to call her that--she knew how to press his goddamn buttons even after six years apart.

"Well, that's unfortunate for you." And before the grounders knew what was happening Bellamy had grabbed the end of one of their guns and rammed it backwards into the grounders stomach, effectively winding him and sending him to his knees. The other grounders were in such shock their reaction was delayed enough for him to do the same to another one--but there were still two left.

Bellamy lunged forward and pulled out his knife--jamming into another grounders jugular. The blood spurted everywhere, covering Bellamy's face. He felt the other grounder hit him over the back of the head with what he assumed was his gun. Bellamy had to think fast so he grabbed the grounder who he'd just stabbed and pulled his body over his own before positioning his gun. Bellamy looked into the grounder's eyes as he came barrelling towards him--then Bellamy shot his gun through the dead grounder--it hit the other grounder straight in his chest. The sound had been muffled by the dead body Bellamy had shot through but before Bellamy could sigh with relief he saw the other two grounders he'd winded start to rise from the floor.

Bellamy quickly kicked the grounder from off him and pulled the knife from his neck. He rounded quickly and stabbed the on coming grounder in the stomach before pulling it out and doing the same to next grounder. He stood there covered in blood, his hands shaking and his heart hammering. He almost let the weight of what he'd just done take over him but then his eyes fixed on the steel door,  _Clarke_.

Bellamy rushed forward and pulled the dead bolt open before tugging at the door. Clarke stood in the middle of the room, concern plastered on her face before relief took over--and then came concern again.

"Bellamy--what happened?"

"We don't have time, we need to go."

"What about Madi?"

"We don't have time, Clarke! No one will harm her, Gaia will make sure of that, now let's go."

* * *

 

Bellamy's hand never let go of Clarke's as they hid in the shadows every time someone walked past--he didn't let go even once they'd gotten out of the bunker or when they'd left the tents of their friends far behind. It was only when they'd been running for what felt like hours did Bellamy slow down long enough to release his death grip on Clarke.

"Bell--amy..I..can't..run--anymore." Clarke lent over, supporting her weight with her hands on her bent knees. Bellamy was thankful for the break--his chest was burning and his legs felt like jelly.

"We can rest for 10 minutes but then we need to keep going. We need to make to Shadow Valley." Bellamy slumped down and lent his back against a tree--Clarke staggered over to sit next to him. A few minutes passed before either of them said anything.

"You could have died." It's barely above a whisper but the sound of Clarke's broken voice makes his heart break into a million different pieces.

"I had to save you, Clarke. I can't lose you... Not again." His eyes squeeze shut and he brings his hands up to scrub at his face--he senses her touch before she actually touches him. Her hands come up to remove his from his face and then she interlinks their fingers; bringing her eyes to meet his. The raw emotion he finds there takes his breath away and he lets out a choked sob before the tears escape his eyes.

"You could have died... and I can't lose you either." Tears escape Clarke's eyes and she leans forward to press her forehead against his. 

Before Bellamy can think any better of it he surges forward and crushes his lips against Clarke's. His whole body vibrates with the feeling he'd had locked up her since they first started to become friends all those years ago when they'd first landed on the ground. His hands frantically make their way into her hair and her hands grip either side of his face, her fingers curling into his cheeks--her nails digging in hard enough that it makes his face sting in the best way possible.

His hands come down to grip her waist and pull her so she's straddling him. Their kiss is frantic--it's salty and their tears mingle with their mouths but  _god_ it's beautiful. It's heart wrenching, it desperate but it's them. 

They have to pull away because they're running out of oxygen but a groan escapes both of them when their lips lose contact. Their chests are heaving, their bodies vibrating with a need they've been feeling for 7 years. 

"We need to go." The whisper breaks their little bubble and Bellamy wants to kick himself for being the one to do it.

"I know." Clarke replies, her thumbs lazily stroking back and forth on Bellamy's cheeks-- their foreheads are pressed together and their eyes are piercing into one another.

They sit there for a few more seconds before they reluctantly get to their feet--interlocking fingers and start running as fast as their legs can carry them towards Shadow Valley. A new kind of desperation takes over them to get to safety--there's more to gain from safety now they're together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so... i hope you enjoyed this spontaneous oneshot! also i've never wrote a fight scene before so i'm sorry if that sucked balls, i tried! please leave comments telling me if you enjoyed this or not, i really appreciate it!


End file.
